


put that playlist on replay please

by zhengharem (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Multi, Short, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/zhengharem
Summary: five different songs put into one playlist, makes for one hell of a good time.





	put that playlist on replay please

**Author's Note:**

> quick word vomit. it makes no sense. it's not supposed to make sense. it's supposed to be angsty but it's not. the boys just wanna do what they love. and love who they love.
> 
> also, Fake Love as a pop rock song is amazing. blame it for this mess.

The garage is small, but it's their little, big world. Smells of dust and rust, old leather and worn metal. Two vintage motorcycles to the side, an array of tools and other things thrown around them. A mess with taste and history. 

A space cleared for their little get-togethers. Drum set and turntables in one corner, guitars hanging on one stretch of wall, music compositions and worn out notebooks strewn about on a small table. There're cans and bottles of sodas and drinks, opened takeout boxes of oily goods, and bowls of instant noodles. A couch with patchwork skin and mismatched pillows. 

It's their own pocket of space in the vast, beautiful and indifferent universe.

Where Ziyi strums on his guitar, playing the key to their song. Where Xukun joins in, fingers working magic on his turntables. Where Yanjun smirks and sweats, the maestro behind the drums. Where Zhangjing hums along, imaginary words already on his tongue. Where Zhengting doesn't belong but dances to the music anyways. 

Ziyi and Xukun in their leather jackets and black jeans. Zhangjing and Yanjun, with their plaids and flannels. Zhengting wearing dress shirts and pretty makeup. A mess with taste and history, a group riding out on simple glories and sharing beloved music.

Where the only tragedy will be Zhengting batting his eyelashes goodbye at the stroke of midnight. Where the only mistakes made were saying no to Ziyi’s offer for coming over for supper, and Yanjun laughing off at the concept of them staying together, thick as thieves. Where the only things sorely missed stayed, as Xukun softly says his farewells and Zhangjing will look back in longing.

Where their desires go beyond just music and singing and playing and dancing. Where there's the need to touch lips with lips, hands with hands, hips to hips, before it all goes away.

And the music hits pause. The playlist of one turns into five different songs. Ziyi on his too large bed. Xukun in his too quiet house. Yanjun and Zhangjing in their too lonely dorm rooms. Zhengting back at his too familiar dance studio.

Until five songs become one again, and the playlist repeats. Tomorrow comes and there’s energy in the air. The countdown starts and the day goes by. At five o’clock, with the sun setting low and the sky orange. In the small garage with the vintage motorcycles and secondhand music equipment. When Xukun will look up and smile at Zhangjing, bump fists with Ziyi, make fun of Yanjun, and dance with Zhengting.

In their own little, big world, where their playlist began.


End file.
